


All I want for Christmas

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: It's the annual Christmas Party at Hogwarts and Harry is feeling miserable. But maybe he'll actually get what he wants most this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Then my friend Leonie suggested (more like ordered actually) that I could turn it into a Drarry fanfic. This is the result.

All I want for Christmas

The great hall at Hogwarts was decorated more lavishly than ever. The usual twelve, large Christmas trees blinked with ornaments in a variety of different colours. Garlands of holly were strung all along the glittering, frost covered walls and bunches of mistletoe hung from the enchanted ceiling here and there. The house tables had been laden with food and put to the side, to make room for a spacious dance-floor. People in dress robes were milling about, talking, laughing and dancing to the soft music playing in the background.

It looked like everyone had a blast. Everyone but a certain dark-haired boy, who was currently standing in a corner by himself, observing the party and watching his friends having fun, but unwilling to join in.

It was moments like these when Harry regretted coming back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. Maybe he should have stayed cooped up at Grimmauld Place, hiding away from the reporters (and the rest of the world) as he had done in the weeks after the final battle. But then he had received an owl from professor McGonagall, inviting him to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year and get his NEWTs. 

Of course his two best friends had shown up soon after. Hermione had lectured him on the importance of education and that he would need his NEWTs, even if he didn't want to become an Auror anymore. Ron had whined that his girlfriend was forcing him to go and that he needed Harry there or he would go mad. So he had agreed.

And okay, it was nice to be back at Hogwarts. He had always felt most at home here and that feeling was still there, even if some corners were now tainted with dark memories from the final battle. He even found that he slept a lot better in a dorm room with his fellow Gryffindors, than he had alone at Grimmauld Place.

McGonagall had banned all reporters from the castle and threatened everyone with detention, who dared to give an interview to the Daily Prophet. For once, Harry wasn't hassled at school and didn't have to fight for his life. He only had to worry about homework and passing his NEWTs, like his classmates. It was liberating in a way.

And yet he felt out of place. All of his friends already had plans for the future. Hermione would be joining the Magical Beasts department at the Ministry. Ron had his job at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes waiting for him. The two of them were even talking about getting married. Neville was hoping for an apprenticeship with professor Sprout and Luna planned on travelling the world to find new, magical creatures. They all had plans. Only Harry had no idea what he was going to do once he finished school. 

He felt like he was drifting, while all of his friends moved along with purpose. And he couldn't understand how they managed to move on so easily. He was so tired of it all. The sympathetic, almost pitying looks, the good advice, the way they kept expecting him to just get over it and move on as well. He started spending more and more time on his own, grumbling at their concerned glances and worried questions, until they let him be. It felt like not even his best friends knew how to handle him these days. Or maybe Ron and Hermione were just too busy with each other. After a while people simply stopped bothering him. Even Ginny stopped giving him hopeful looks. 

Feeling more alone than ever, Harry fell back into old patterns and started watching Draco Malfoy. The familiarity of it was comforting in a way. As was the fact that Malfoy seemed just as undecided as he felt. Lucius had been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. Draco and his mother had escaped that fate, also thanks to Harry, who had spoken for them at the trials. Narcissa was trying to make amends and had even reached out to her estranged sister Andromeda. Draco on the other hand seemed to have no idea what to do with himself.

The sound of laughter shook Harry from his thoughts. He looked at the dance-floor, where Ron was whirling a giggling Hermione around. She looked radiant tonight, with her hair all sleek, like it had been at the Yule Ball back in fourth year and the smile never leaving her face. Ron was grinning brightly, obviously having the time of his life.

Seamus was snogging Pansy Parkinson underneath a mistletoe. It seemed an odd combination, Gryffindor and Slytherin, but house rivalries had lessened a lot this year. Especially among the eighth years, who were all rooming together in a previously abandoned part of the castle, instead of staying with their respective houses. New friendships had quickly been formed in the eighth year common room and that included the few Slytherins who had returned.

Harry's eyes drifted further around the room. Lavender Brown was sitting on one of the tables with the Patil twins and Daphne Greengrass. All four girls were giggling and talking in hushed tones. Luna was having an animated discussion with a few fellow Ravenclaws and Harry had to smile, wondering what nonsense she might be talking about. Next to them Anthony Goldstein was whispering in Ginny's ear, making her blush.

Looking away from the couple, who now started dancing to a slow song, Harry's eyes were drawn to a lithe, blond figure once more. While he'd been observing all of his friends he had actually spent most of the evening yet again watching a certain Slytherin. He just couldn't help it. Draco looked stunning in his dark green dress robes. He moved around the room, lingering here and there, seemingly too restless to stay in one place for long.

Harry watched him from afar and desperately tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt whenever Draco stopped to talk to someone. When he smiled or even laughed at something people said to him. When he danced with Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass and his hands seemed to linger just a bit too long on the girls waist. He tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. It was simply impossible not to watch. 

He had done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks. Pondering this strange obsession he'd always had for Malfoy, who even invaded his dreams quite frequently now. Dreams he should be having about Ginny or any other girl. But no, the star of his nightly fantasies was Malfoy. It was always Malfoy. Slowly Harry had come to terms with the fact that he fancied the blond. Probably had for a while, without really realizing it. 

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, was gay. And he had a crush on a former death eater. How ridiculous was that? He could vividly imagine the reaction he'd get from Sirius, if his godfather was still alive. Or the reaction of any of his friends, should he ever dare to tell them. It was simply impossible. And nothing could ever come of it. Because Draco was straight and even if he wasn't, Harry would probably be the last person on earth he'd want to snog.

Caught in his depressing musings he continued staring at Malfoy. Until the blond suddenly met his eyes and Harry prayed he wasn't blushing. Wasn't giving away his thoughts. There was a strange glint in the Slytherin's eyes when he calmly strolled over. Harry tried not to panic. 

"Never figured you for a wall flower, Potter."   
Harry shrugged. "I don't really like parties. I'm just here because... well... it's expected of me." he admitted.   
"Yeah, those big bashes are pretty annoying." Draco agreed. 

The dark-haired boy raised a questioning eyebrow. "You certainly looked like you were having fun." 

It probably wasn't a good idea to let the older boy know he'd been watching, but he had a feeling Draco might have noticed anyway. Sometimes he thought that maybe the blond was watching him too. 

"Maybe I'm good at pretending." Draco murmured. 

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that. He could never tell if the other boy was being honest or if he was only toying with him. He was usually way too good at hiding his emotions. 

But while Harry wanted to believe he was honest this time, he highly doubted it. Draco had always been a prat. He was probably making fun of him in some weird way. That thought stung a lot more than it should and it made the dark-haired boy turn away.   
"Whatever. I don't want to keep you from flirting or socializing or whatever you're doing." he mumbled, taking a step back, staring at his feet. 

Draco didn't budge and when Harry looked up again there was a wicked smile on his face and a look in his eyes that the younger boy didn't like at all.   
"What?" he asked, getting defensive, wondering what game the Slytherin was playing now. 

"You really have no idea where you're standing, do you?" Draco drawled. 

When Harry only frowned at him he raised his eyes to a point above the Gryffindor´s head. Still frowning Harry looked up as well. And wished the ground would swallow him up when he saw the mistletoe hanging directly above him. 

"I didn't see that." he ground out and tried to move aside, but suddenly Draco was in front of him and before he had a chance to react, the Slytherin`s lips were on his own. Forgetting where they were, Harry returned the kiss eagerly, his hands moving to Draco`s shoulders almost on instinct. He completely lost himself in the kiss. How long had he fantasized about this? 

When they finally pulled apart, what felt like hours later, but couldn't have been more than mere seconds, the blond's eyes had darkened and were filled with want. Harry`s heart was beating wildly in his chest and he just couldn't find any words. No-one had ever looked at him like this before. They just stood there, staring at each other for a long moment. Finally Draco took a step back, turned around and left without a word. 

Harry could only stare after his retreating figure, wondering what the hell just happened. It took him a second to shake himself out of the trance and move away from the corner and the offending decoration hanging from the ceiling. 

“Well, are you just going to stand there and stare all night?” 

He jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, not having noticed her approach. And oh god, how long had she been standing there? Had she seen?

“Don't stare at me like a deer in the headlights, Harry. Go after him.”she urged.   
“I... what?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Malfoy just snogged you, in case you didn't notice.” she pointed out. “How long have you been waiting for that, huh? And you just stood there and stared at him. He must be feeling really foolish now. Probably thinks you didn't like it or something. It must have taken him a lot of courage to snog you. So go after him and set things right.”

Okay, was Hermione really suggesting that he should chase after Malfoy to... what? Snog him again? 

“But I...” he tried again, only to be interrupted.

“Oh come on, Harry. I've known for ages that you fancy him. Really, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know, the way you keep staring at him. So will you please gather your Gryffindor courage and go get the guy?” she sounded exasperated, but she was smiling. 

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Thanks, Mione.”  
“I think he went up to our dormitories.” she let him know. “And Harry? Good luck.” 

Still grinning he left the great hall and headed up to the eighth year dorm. As Hermione had predicted, he found Draco in the common room. The blond was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring morosely into the flames. When Harry approached, he looked up, his expression wary and guarded.

“What do you want, Potter?”  
“You just disappeared.” Harry mumbled, not sure what else to say.  
“Didn't feel like partying any more.” the blond claimed with a shrug.  
“You kissed me.” the younger boy pointed out.

Draco flinched. “You were standing under the mistletoe. It's tradition. And I wanted to see the stupid look on your face. Don't make a big deal out of it.”

“So it was a prank? Snogging me in a room full of people is your idea of a prank?” Harry wondered, a little uncertain now. But he hadn't imagined the look in Draco's eyes. He had wanted this.

The blond huffed in annoyance and got up, trying to shove past Harry. “Sod off, Potter. I'm not part of your fanclub, if that's what you're thinking. And I'm done talking about this.”

But Harry was having none of it. He grabbed Draco's hand an pulled him flush against his body, silencing his protest with a searing kiss. The blond responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around Harry and deepened the kiss. 

"We're not under the mistletoe now." Draco noted when they broke apart.  
Harry shrugged. "Do I really need a mistletoe to kiss you?" 

The blond looked uncertain and took a hesitant step back. “Is this supposed to be some kind of payback? Are you taking the piss now?” he wondered.

“I'm serious, Draco. I wouldn't joke about something like this. I really want to kiss you. I... want to be with you.” Harry assured, stepping closer again. 

Maybe it was the use of his first name. Or maybe he could see the sincerity in the Gryffindor's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded and cupped Harry's jaw. “I'd like that.” he whispered, before bringing their lips together yet again. And suddenly Harry was looking forward to the future.


End file.
